


Ticket to Ride

by Mad_Maudlin



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sleepy vignette. For <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/mrsronweasley/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/mrsronweasley/"><b>mrsronweasley</b></a>, as usual. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket to Ride

John didn't exactly wake up when the door opened—more like he came up for a little air. With Ronon rehabbing a bad knee injury and Rodney buried in his lab making happy incomprehensible noises over the gadgets they'd recovered on P19-5HT, there had been no real need for the team to go offworld again for a few days. So John, in what had sounded like a good idea at the time, had decided to do a review of the city security patrols, and maybe give one of the Marine captains a night off.

John had forgotten he hadn't done an all-night patrol since he was a lieutenant. Well, not on foot, anyway. But Elizabeth would be pleased to know that nothing was going to come out of the grounding stations and eat them, or if there were, the Marines would blow it all to hell before it got very far.

"Whozzer?" he said, prying his face out of the pillow. Something could've been coming into his room to eat _him_, and in this state of exhaustion he probably wouldn't mind, as long as it kept the noise down.

A warm, heavy body stretched out over his, a wet kiss on his jaw. "I," Rodney said into his ear, "am awesome."

"Huh?" probably wasn't how Rodney had expected John to respond, but it was all he deserved for barging in like this and interrupting his sleep. If he wanted to brag, he should've done it at the staff meeting, when John had had coffee.

Rodney didn't seem offended; he kept kissing John's face and neck, rubbing their hips together, nudging at his legs. "I figured out the device," he mumbled between kisses. "It's a communication device. Portable holographic subspace—never mind, you wouldn't appreciate it. Machine good."

"Real good," John muttered, rolling over so Rodney could rest on him properly. He wasn't talking about the device.

"And while I was testing the range," Rodney continued, hands wandering up under John's t-shirt, "I found an error in the power-consumption formula that Radek's been working on for _weeks_. It was completely obvious. He's going to kill me for it, of course."

"Nice," John said, plucking at Rodney's belt. He wasn't talking about the formula.

"So I decided," Rodney said, before John cut him off with a penetrating kiss. When they broke, Rodney mumbled against his mouth, "I decided I needed to share my greatness with others, because I am clearly in rare form, even for me."

John didn't say anything; he tried to roll them over and wiggle out of his boxers at the same time, because if Rodney was hyper enough to sneak in here for a midday quicky, they were going to do it properly. Rodney, however, pressed in on John's shoulders and stayed put. "Hey—"

"Nonononono," Rodney said, fast as a P-90. "Not this time. I'm telling you, I'm in some kind of zone."

John settled back, smiling a little himself at Rodney's shit-eating grin, his obvious preening. "So I'm just along for the ride?"

Rodney dipped his head and kissed him slowly again. "Hmm. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."


End file.
